


Punishment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Ball Torture, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Dean, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Alastair, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gangbang, Humbler, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Older Alastair, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Club, Sharing, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Triple Penetration, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, cockcage, top alastair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair likes to make a show of punishing his naughty little sub and Dean is good a putting on a good show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Dean whimpered when Alastair, his Master, put the humbler on, locking it into place. He could see people moving closer, eyes riveted on the sight of his naked body up on the platform. “Open.” The command had Dean’s mouth dropping open so Alastair could gag him and secure it behind his head.

“You have one of the prettiest little submissives I’ve ever seen, Alastair.” A voice commented from the left as Dean’s hands and legs were secured down with a buzzer next to Dean’s right hand if it got to be too much. “Such a masochistic little thing, isn’t he?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen one with a bigger pain kink before.” another commented. “He just lets you beat him and use him up until he’s sobbing but that little dick of his is just hard as can be and he never safewords.”

Hands roved over his naked form, touching him and teasing, as Alastair clipped a leash to Dean’s collar to keep his head in position. Alastair had discussed the night with him on the way over, his punishment and the scene.

“Look at that hole of his.”

Dean’s ass clenched down on reflex but the large tunnel plug kept him wide open and aching. It was a favorite of Alastair’s whenever his Dom planned on sharing Dean or he planned on watching two men fucking Dean’s ass.

The tunnel plug was one of the biggest that Alastair could find and Dean’s ass always felt it long after it had been removed once his ass was thoroughly used.

Alastair checked his restraints, checked his cockcage and gag before moving to pick up the paddle Dean had watched his Dom sit down earlier. “You know exactly why you’re being punished, don’t you?” Alastair purred the words and Dean nodded wordlessly, body tense and excitement thrumming inside him.

Dean could hear people moaning nearby, a couple fucking right there on a chair, along with music and voices but most of his attention was on Alastair. He whimpered into his gag when the paddle was brought down on his bare skin and the tunnel plug only added to the sensation.

The paddle sent pain zinging through his body and everything in him clenched down before another hit landed. Alastair spanked him four times before a hit landed to his balls and Dean howled into his gag, shuddering and whimpering, as Alastair continued administering his punishment.

His ass burned, his balls ached violently and his entire body was hyperaware. Dean found himself slightly floating on the pain, forcing himself to maintain his position where he was secured, as Alastair continued with the harsh smack of the paddle against bare skin.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and he whimpered into his gag, fingers clenching, as one more blow landed on his balls and Alastair laid the paddle down.

“Even prettier all flushed with tears.” One of the men in front of him grinned and Dean shuddered as Alastair patted his ass, rubbing a little bit of cream on the hot skin.

“I figured you preferred him that way when I let you cane and fuck him in the private room last week.” Alastair’s voice held a hint of amusement as Dean bit into his gag. He could hear movement around him, Alastair’s voice speaking to someone to his left and then the sound of a zipper.

It was the next part of the night Alastair had told him about.

He was to service his Master and every single man his Master gave permission to fuck him before they would go to a private room for their usual night of Alastair watching Dean tied up on the bed being fucked sloppy by two or three cocks at once until he was ready for another round.

Alastair _always_ offered his ass and mouth up to multiple men in the private room after a very public scene.

“You should keep him in a humbler more often.” The voice came from behind and Dean groaned as the man’s hips met his ass where he’d pushed his cock inside. “Makes this more enjoyable and he cries out beautifully when you fuck him just right.”

The harsh smack of skin against skin started up, the Dom fucking into Dean’s ass greedily. His balls ached with each hard thrust, his ass burned and Dean shuddered when Alastair played with his poor caged cock. “Don’t worry, Dean.” His Dom’s lips were curved wickedly, “They’ll fuck that ass of yours sloppy and get you ready for later. You won’t even need preparation to take the three cocks I’m going to have fit in that hole of yours.”

Dean’s eyes rolled at the feeling of Alastair’s hand on his cock and the feeling of someone pounding into his ass. He could hear the moans and curses, the way the people watching commented. Alastair invited twelve of his friends and fellow Doms to use Dean’s ass while he was on the platform.

The backs of Dean’s thighs were wet and sticky from drying come, his cheeks were flushed and he still had that low ache from the first part of his punishment. It wasn’t until Alastair’s turn, their space surrounded by aroused voyeurs, that Dean lost the gag and his breathless whimpers could be heard.

“Beg me for it.” Alastair growled tugging on his collar and sending a spike of arousal through Dean had the domination of his Master even as his air was temporarily cut off. “Beg me.”

“Fuck me. Please Master. Please fuck me!” his voice was rough but Dean didn’t care. “Please Master. I need your cock. I  _need_  you to fill me up. Please! Use me up please Master please!”

Fingers retreated from his collar and dug into his hips as Alastair started to pound into his ass quickly. Each snap of the older man’s hips had Dean fighting to maintain his position and shoving back to take him deeper as pain shot through him.

There was a wet sound as Alastair fucked through the mess left behind by the others, his grunts getting louder the close he got. Dean moaned and begging, knowing what his Dom loved to hear, until Alastair slammed deep and came with a satisfied moan.

“Goody boy.” The praise was warm and had Dean sighing out, body relaxing, as a hand patted his head. “You’re doing so well. Such a good little hole to fuck and fill, aren’t you?”

Alastair pulled out and it took some maneuvering once he was freed but Dean was down and being led through the club by a leash towards the private rooms. He waited as Alastair spoke with a few men, three this time, before they continued.

The humbler was removed, a ring-gag inserted into his mouth and Dean’s hands bound behind his back in an intricate tie. Dean listened as Alastair explained the scene, something they’d done in the past, before his Dom took his favorite seat to watch the men manhandling Dean onto the large bed.

He gasped when the tunnel plug was removed as his ass clenched down in reflex. It had been in his ass for hours and the gape was more than obvious as his ass tried to close up but couldn’t.

They stripped down and moved him into position as Alastair calmly watched them from his chair with hooded eyes. Dean relished the way his Dom watched him and the feeling of hands touching him, moving him and then cocks filling him had arousal burning low in his gut once more. He looked forward to being laid out on the bed and fucked into the mattress by his Dom once the three men were done.

Pain and pleasure were far too heady of a combination for Dean and it was then that Alastair would praise him for being good, for being his pretty little cockslut and Dean always looked forward to that.


End file.
